Twins of Fate
by jubilife
Summary: Two boys of completely different personalities begin wandering the world. There they find love, hatred, and a friendship in eachother. But with Jack of Blades watching them, how long will they go before they crack? Based loosely off of Fable. Please R&R!


**Hi guys! I just found out about this game called Fable 2, and it looked totally awesome! That made me go buy the first one. Nothing like the gameplay videos of its sequel. It's still pretty fun, and then, as any of you who read my pokemon stories know, my imagination got ahead of me. So here I am, writing a fable fanfic. Please R&R!**

(Gabriel POV)

I slammed the book shut. I already knew all I needed to know about the turncoat spell. I could almost even say I had it mastered, but I wouldn't dare say that aloud; even though the guild didn't care whether or not you were good or evil, but making it clear you were going to be evil while still an apprentice never got you good looks from the guild master. I knew he already didn't very much like me. I was a medium sized boy, with muscles covering my stomach and chest. My hair was a delicate light brown, and my eyes matched it exactly. I had learned how to make them flash a bright red though, to show when I'm serious. I simply refused to wear the clothes of an apprentice, so I simply wore a black shirt with red flames on it with, well, black pants. On my hip I wore a iron Katana.

"So, you been reading about more dark magic?" I looked up from my now closed book. Trey looked at me with a gigantic grin on his face.

"Yeah, but I already know this stuff. I don't know why I checked this book out," Trey was also a medium sized boy, but he was considerably more muscular. I had know him to be the kind of person to jam a sword in a rock, make up a legend about it, and laugh as other people tried to get it out of the stone. He had black, wavy hair, with blue eyes. He was wearing the standard apprentice clothes, and he had his hood down. Right now, he was frowning.

"How can you have such a vile spell memorized?" he asked, like it was really so horrible. I stood up to leave.

"I'd say I mastered it a long time ago. What have you learned? How to… kill beetles?" I began taunting my friend. He just grinned.

"Fine. Let's ask one of the officials if we can use the battle circle and have a duel," he said mockingly. I nodded.

--

Ten minutes later, I was outside with Trey in the battle circle, squaring off.

"Tell you what? I'll let you make the first move," I said. Trey nodded, pulled the long spear he had on his back off, and jumped high into the air. I looked up after him, but he went too high up for me to see him. Suddenly, a lightning bolt land right next to me. Before I knew it, lightning was raining down from above. I carefully avoided them all. His attack was dangerous, but he was so high he couldn't see where I was. I jumped backwards to avoid the last lightning bolt. Trey landed back on the ground at this point. I took this opportunity to try out the battle charge spell one of my teachers had taught me earlier that day. I pulled out my katana, and zoomed at my friend at a high speed. I swung my blade right at his head. He ducked, but was still knocked down by my charging body. I raised my sword to try and catch his head, but he raised his hand up and fired another lightning bolt from it, but this one hit me in the face. I stumbled backwards, and I could feel him running up behind me. I blindly threw out my fist and fired a fireball. The grunt I heard afterward made me know it connected.

"What's wrong? A little hurt?" I taunted. I turned around, and a big, solid fist slammed into my mouth. I saw his other hand. It was burned.

"Aww… did I hurt the little Skormling?" Trey said in that mock baby voice he always uses when he punches someone. I turned and threw out my hand. Trey did the same. I fired a fireball, and he fired a thunderbolt. Both spells collided, kicking up a gigantic black cloud of dust. I ran into it, swinging my katana wildly. I could feel it connecting with Trey's weapon. After about five minutes of swinging blindly, the dust settled.

"Okay, you can stop now," the guildmaster said. I, along with Trey, looked at him. I had no idea when he showed up, but it appeared he had been there for quite some time.

"well done, both of you!" he cheered. Trey and I exchanged a look.

"But now it's time for the both of you to get inside. You have broken your curfew. I'll ignore it this time because of such excellent fighting, but you must hurry indoors now," the guildmaster said. He then turned around, and walked off. Trey turned to me.

"Well, looks like I'll have to get you next time," Trey said. I nodded. I wasn't about to speak, and let him see the blood in my mouth. Trey ran off.

"BANDITS!" One of the servants cried as she raced into the area. One of the overseers walked up to her.

"What are you talking about? Bandits haven't dared come here for over a hundred years-" he stopped when an arrow flew and hit the woman in the back. The overseer caught her body. He was wearing a suit similar to the apprentice outfit, except his was black and red. He had his hood up, making it impossible to see his face. I looked up. It was getting dark.

"If I were a bandit who was stupid enough to attack the heroes guild, I would wait until nightfall, so all the apprentices would be inside, and they would have the cover of darkness. And with it being a new moon, there is absolutely no light from the sky at all. Bandits are definitely attacking," I muttered out loud. My thoughts were confirmed when someone jumped into the battle circle, then another, and another. My heart rate picked up. One of them charged. He swung his sword at me bluntly. I ducked under it, and stabbed him a good one in the stomach. He pulled off of the blade, just as another one came from behind. I blocked his attack with my blade, and fired a fireball that hit him solidly in his face. The last one tried to get away. I ran at him with my battle charge, pointing my blade out. With a grunt, he jumped over me, and landed behind me.

"You're a girl," I said. The bandit nodded.

"Do not treat me any differently than you would do any other bandit here," she said. I hesitated. It was the first time I had ever done that in my life, and it would probably be the last. She pulled a sword similar to my own, and got into fighting stance. I ran at her with my sword held high. I swung at her, but she blocked it, and countered with a swift strike of her own. It caught me completely off guard. It hit me right in the chest, I staggered backwards, and fell to one knee. I threw out both hands, and fired two blazing red fireballs. They flew at her, and I saw her do a back flip to try and get away from the balls of fire. Suddenly, she thrust her sword into the ground, and a green shield appeared in front of her. The fireballs were absorbed by the shield.

"You can use will?!" I screamed at her. She smiled.

"Why else do you think the blackhand gang would brave attacking this place?" she asked. A flare shot up in the air from the grounds. Multiple guards ran out onto the grounds and began combating the bandits.

"But I am not foolish. I'm leaving. Maybe we will cross paths again someday," she said. She began to run off. I ran after her.

"Can I at least get your name?!" I yelled after her. She turned, jumped into the air, slashed a guard across the throat, and landed right in front of me.

"You will find out my name at another time. Right now, run. The guild is not a good place to achieve your full potential. My grandfather told me this. He would know, as he was the one who killed jack of blades himself," and with that, she disappeared into the night.

"Huh?" I asked. The overseer walked up to me.

"Looks like you've got two of 'em. Good job. I don't think they will ever come back here again. Shame. I really wanted to see if our new recruits could handle this kind of pressure," he said. He walked off. Gabriel stared at the spot the girl- Jessica, had stood minutes before. She was a bandit, but a bandit with powers of will was something he had never seen before. He closed his eyes. He was going to see her again… he was sure of it.


End file.
